User blog:Baneares/Countdown to Earthlings
Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy and Adam Strange arrive on the distant planet Rann to stop the alien infiltration of Earth at its source. Okay I seriosly didn't think I would be doing this so soon into the second season and I think that is a good thing. 6 days-'So there was a time skip of five years. I really hope this is actually just a glimpse into the future and they go back to the original time, but then we will have people wanting Beast Boy and all the new charecters back. I really just want to know what happened during those five years that so drasticly changed the world we knew. I mean people have lost faith in the Justice League and the Team is now almost as big. '''5 days-' Okay, I know that to assume that these three are gone is premiture. I mean it is only the first episode of season 2. They didn't originaly add Artemis until the sixth episode, so it isn't like they are going to show every original member. Plus for all we know Wally's bright orange hair is under that Flash costume. What I am most worried about is Spitfire because they butchered Supermartian without a thought and we have yet to find out what happened to Chalant. (doesn't look like there are any hard feelings) They probably just acknowledge it was a teenage crush and moved on. BUT SPITFIRE is the one relation I NEEDED to work and now I have no idea what happend. UGH '4 days- ' Okay so CN put a charecter sheet up for Invasion and it doesn't look good (well um actually I don't know how it could look good or bad) we have Justice League, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss M, Bumblebee, Robin, Batgirl, Blue Beatle, and Beast Boy. Now this is not the whole team and I don't know how the charecter sheet looked for season 1, unless it was that blue bio sheet. In either case this would seem to be a determiner of main charecters, and I really don't like that. Maybe it is just the charecters we don't know a lot about and would need info on, like how Megan and Connors powers are doing. (even after five years Connor hasn't gotten more kryptonion powers,wierd) Naturally they can't gice away that much. It makes me hapy that we will be focusing on BB and second Rob, plus still focusing on old members, also glad it apears we won't have much of Lagoon Boy either (or there relationship becauae she is on Rann) he gets on my nerves with that whole under the sea talk. '3 days-' So someone correct me if I am wrong, Bumblebee's powers are her actually powers right or do they come from the suit because if they come from the suit she would have had some one make that for her. That means she would have had to find some one to make it for her and so this leads to my question. How did they find there way into the secrets hero society, did Megan and Connor bring them in or did they come in a different way and then find out that there classmaes were from a different planet. '''2 days-'''okay so there are these pictures uploaded to the site for some strange reason and they seam to be bios about YJ people but they have so many erros. The Tim drake one has side pictures of Dick, they use pictures from every possible source. The Aquaman photo has a wierd Black Manta photo and that obster from Happy Harbor as Ocean Master. Superman's actually list Kryptoinan DNA as a power, and Superboy's list his tactical telekiniesis from the comics. I don't know who put these up but there kinda fun to look at because they are a nice peice of FANART. some people think that the girl in earthling still is the other girl''' http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/news.php/news.php?action=fullnews&id=1323 1 day- '''Okay so just to clarify aparently those photos aren't fanart but just something DC did. Occuring thought, if Dick is now an adult he will no longer A. mess around with pre-fixes B. Laugh. For a lot of people (including me) that is what made this versin different, kinda carefree. And that was a trait I highly doubt a grown man would have it makes me really sad. Also I think Superboy got over the monkey thing, that or has it more under control because BB half monkey in this version. Oh I also really want to see the trophy room. '''Okay kinda freeked out now, when did Megan start doing stuff like that, why would Connor break it off whith HER, can't wait to see Nightwing next episode, feel so sorry for Gar, and did they really have to give us a cliff hanger Category:Blog posts